Problem: Let $a$ and $b$ be nonzero real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[a^2 + b^2 + \frac{1}{a^2} + \frac{b}{a}.\]
Explanation: We complete the square with respect to the terms $b^2$ and $\frac{b}{a},$ to get
\[b^2 + \frac{b}{a} = \left( b + \frac{1}{2a} \right)^2 - \frac{1}{4a^2}.\]This is minimized when $b = -\frac{1}{2a}.$  The problem now is to minimize
\[a^2 + \frac{1}{a^2} - \frac{1}{4a^2} = a^2 + \frac{3}{4a^2}.\]We can assume that $a$ is positive.  Then by AM-GM,
\[a^2 + \frac{3}{4a^2} \ge 2 \sqrt{a^2 \cdot \frac{3}{4a^2}} = \sqrt{3}.\]Equality occurs when $a = \sqrt[4]{\frac{3}{4}},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$